Dance With the Devil
by DepressionIsReal
Summary: Ichigo doesn't have much time left. Does he have enough time to say goodbye to his family, or the one he loves? HichiIchi - Yaoi, If you don't like it, please leave. Sort of angsty.


_**Here I stand**_

_**Helpless and left for dead**_

Ichigo stood in his mindscape, the tall buildings, once tall and sturdy, now starting to crumble. He was dressed in black pants and a white button down shirt, a black tie around his neck. His once bright eyes now held dark circles and were losing the fire that once blazed behind them. His frame that once looked healthy, was starting to wane. Even his hair, once spiky, now hung in limp orange strands.

_**Close your eyes**_

_**So many days go by**_

Ichigo closed his eyes, sighing. He didn't know how many days, nights, it didn't even matter, he was losing track of how many times he'd visited this place.

_**Easy to find what's wrong**_

_**Harder to find what's right**_

It was becoming harder to find excuses for his appearances, everyone said there were too many things wrong with his health, and they were right. He couldn't find much that was healthy about him anymore.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I can show you that**_

_**I can see right through**_

_**All your empty lives**_

He looked around for _him_. The only one who actually cared, who believed in him. The one who was slowly killing him. He always was there, when Ichigo was awake or asleep, telling Ichigo about how everyone lead empty lives, slowly dying on the inside. That Ichigo had the potential to live, rather than die, but Ichigo knew death was immenant.

_**I won't stay long**_

_**In this world wrong**_

Ichigo knew he wouldn't last much longer, in either world. He just wanted... to be with _him_.

_**Say goodbye**_

Ichigo also wanted to say goodbye. To his family. He felt a sense of urgency. He knew he had to say it. He started to panic, paling. Tears gathered in his eyes, slowly slipping down his cheeks.

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

_**Don't you ever look him in the eye**_

_**As you dance with the Devil tonight**_

"Ichigo..." came an echoing voice.

"H-Hichigo..." Ichigo whispered, looking at the man before him.

Hichigo was dressed in the same thing he was wearing, only opposite. His pants and tie were white, where his shirt was black. A look of concern was on his pale face.

He had translucent skin with white, spiky hair, much like how Ichigo's used to be. He also covered his eyes with black sunglasses, seemingly out of place, but hiding his eyes.

Hichigo picked Ichigo up, brushing the tears from his face while Ichigo clug to him. Hichigo sighed.

"Dance with me..?" He whispered.

"Yes..." Ichigo replied.

And soon they were, slowly spinning and turning, in a gentle curves.

_**Trembling**_

_**Crawling across my skin**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes**_

_**Stealing the life of mine**_

Ichigo started trembling, his need for the other growing stronger. He felt Hichigo's eyes trail across his face, searching for something, and somehow, Ichigo could feel his life shortening, just in that gaze. Ichigo's eyes slid shut and he saw a string, black in color, growing smaller and smaller.

Ichigo felt a single tear escape as he knew that the string was his life.

_**I believe in you**_

_**I can show you that**_

_**I can see right through **_

_**All your empty lives**_

"Hichi...go..." Ichigo was confused. Why was it so hard to talk?

"Ichigo..." Hichigo gasped. Instanly, his gaze left Ichigo, looking out toward the the crumbling buildings.

_**I won't last long**_

_**In this world so wrong**_

"Hichigo... I won't last much longer...**.**" Ichigo said quietly.

"I'm sorry... for what I've done..." Hichigo whispered, his voice broken.

"It's okay... I... I wouldn't have it any other way." Ichigo said, changing his words at the last minute.

"Ichigo..." Hichigo whispered.

"Hichigo... I... need to say goodbye... to my family." Ichigo whispered, tears slipping down his face again.

"I understand..." Hichigo whispered.

In a flash of white, he was back in his body, feeling cold and near dead. He knew he didn't have much time. He then heard Hichigo's voice.

"Go... hurry back." He whispered.

_**Say goodbye**_

* * *

Ichigo looked at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning, everyone would be in the kitchen. He stumbled down the stairs, clutching the wall for support until he made it to the kitchen and saw them, sitting at the table having breakfast.

Karin, and Yuzu, his little sisters, didn't see him. His father, Isshin, also didn't see him.

His heart shattered, but he continued. He stopped a foot from the table. Karin was the first to notice him… and what condition he was in.

"I-Ichigo-!" Ichigo hugged her, and grabbed Yuzu in a hug as she ran over as well.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Ichigo managed to get out.

"W-what do you mean? Ichi-nii? What's wrong?" Yuzu whispered, tears in her eyes, somehow knowing somthing bad was going to happen.

His father walked over and looked at him, worried. Ichigo stood up, tears in his eyes, and said his last words.

"Goodbye... I'm sorry..." He whispered, collapsing onto his father.

"Ichigo!!" Isshin yelled, shocked at the low temperature of his son.

He saw the shallow breathing and carried his son to the clinic part of their home, hoping to help, but by the time he got there, Ichigo had stopped breathing. Isshin checked his pulse, horrified when he found none.

"Ichigo... ICHIGO!" Isshin cried out.

Karin and Yuzu saw their dad, who normally would never panic, sobbing over their brother. In an instant, they knew what had happened.

"Ichi-nii..." Yuzu sobbed.

"Why...? How?" Karin whispered, tears in her eyes.

All three gathered around Ichigo, knowing that there was nothing they could do and confused at his sudden death.

* * *

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

_**Don't you ever look him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

Ichigo appeared back in his mindscape, falling to his knees, panting.

"H- Hichi... Hichigo..!" Ichigo tried to yell, but collapsed.

_**Hold on**_

_**Hold on**_

Hichigo felt Ichigo come back, but could tell he was quickly fading. He ran towards Ichigo, flying past buildings.

"Hold on, Ichigo."

_**Say goodbye **_

_No... I said goodbye to Karin, Yuzu, and dad... Why can't I say goodbye to Hichigo?!_

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

_**Don't you ever look him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_

Hichigo arrived to find Ichigo on the ground, panting.

"Ichigo!" Hichigo whispered, horrified.

"Why can't I say goodbye to Hichigo?! I... I love him... Why?!"

"Ichigo..." Hichigo whispered, seeing Ichigo twitch.

_**Hold on**_

_**Hold on**_

"Hichigo... how long have you been there?" Ichigo whispered.

"Long enough..." Hichigo said, picking Ichigo up and cradling him in his arms.

"Hichigo... you heard then..." Ichigo whispered.

"Yes." Hichigo responded

"Then... why..?" Ichigo whispered, before he started coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand, but when he pulled it away, there was blood.

Instead of responding, Hichigo leaned down to lick the blood of Ichigo's lips before placing a chase kiss on them.

"H-Hichigo..." Ichigo whispered.

"Because I feel the same..." Hichigo whispered.

"Thank you... Hichigo... before I go... may I see your eyes?" Ichigo asked.

"No..! That will kill you sooner!" Hichigo whispered, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Please? If I'm going to die, I want it to be caused by you..." Ichigo whispered.

Hichigo sighed before agreeing. He slid off his glasses his eyes shut as he did so, showing long black eyelashes. When he opened them, Ichigo saw completly black eyes besides the golden irises.

"They really are beautiful, Hichigo..." Ichigo whispered, reaching a hand to lighly trace his cheek.

Ichigo felt his heartbeat slow, faster that he thought possible and knew it was time.

_**Goodbye**_

"Hichigo... I'm glad I met you... and... thank you... for everything..." Ichigo whispered.

"No problem, Ichigo." Hichgo whispered, watching Ichigo.

"G-... Goodbye... Hichigo..." Ichigo whispered, his eyes slipping shut for the last time.

"Goodbye... Ichigo..." Hichgo whispered. a single tear falling down his face.

He gently laid Ichigo down, laying beside him, falling like a horse beside his king in battle.

* * *

Okay... here's my first fanfic posted... I know it sucks balls, but in self defense, I had no sleep the night before (I was an insomniac) and I did it rather fast... _ Umm... I'm not going to get on your back about reviews, but they would be nice so I would know how to improve...

-DepressionIsReal


End file.
